Slender Man
by shamrock7900
Summary: This story is about Slender Man and Kate, Ash Holmes disappeared and Kate finds out what happened


Slender Man- Fan Fiction  
Hello, that's a creepy start. Let's go with 'Hey,'. My name is Kate. Most of you Slender fans probably know me. I'm going to tell you about my experience with, what you people call him, Slender Man. But when we were little, his name was Ash, Ash Holmes. Ash and I were best friends when we were little, We always 'hung out' by this some what distorted tree, we called it the scary tree, it was so much different then all the rest of the trees in the forest. We were like brother and sister. Until one day, we were about 14 and he uh, 'disappeared'. No one knew how, he was just gone. After a couple months there was murders apparently all from the forest we used to hang out. But one day they all stopped, they shut down the forest with a fence, the police are still looking for the murderer, all the years of thinking he was dead, I missed the memories, so I went to visit the old 'scary tree'. I know what you're thinking, who would be stupid enough to go to a forest with 100's of murders. I was just the right type of stupid. So, I climbed the fence, Im 17 now, so it was 3 years after the last time we went. I still remembered the way there. I have no idea why I went at night, I guess it was my only free time with school and all. I walked the path to the scary tree and I, uh, saw this note... it was nailed to the tree. I toke it off and read it, it said "Don't Look Or It Takes You". Whats it? I heard a twig break then I turned around. And there 'It' was. At least 14 feet tall, no face, at all. Just white. With a black suit, and tentacles? I ran, for my life. After a little while of running I got tired. It was behind me, it turns me around. And just guess whos there... Ash. Yes Ash. I screamed. He said "Kate? What the hell?" I told him "Ash! What I thought you were dead!? We are about to be, the monsters gonna get us!" His responce was "I.. am the monster... When we were 14 and I disappeared I really came here, one thing I never told you was that some demon or something toke over me when I was 14, I got this power, of the monster, 14 feet tall," knew it, "teleportation powers and much, much more, to hurt no one, I hide here, those notes were from me when I was about 15 I started becoming a little messed up and wrote those notes and they were pretty much special thing to me, the only thing I had to do, I put them up on landmarks in the forest, people heared things, weird things coming from the forest, people were too scared to come into the forest, which I liked, more privacy, but some people came in here to scout out the problem, the toke the notes, since thats all I had... I had to take them from them, the only way was to kill them, after 100's of deaths, people still come and steal my notes, now the police are trying to get me, I use the, um, demonic power to protect the notes." I was stunned, "Ash, this is all so crazy they're gonna get you. They're planning to in the next month, Ill stay with you to keep you company, but now I have to go, Ill be back tomorrow after school. Ill see you then." He said, "Ill be here" I walked home, got sleep, got up the next morning, it was a normal day. Then I kept visiting Ash, after hanging out with him for 2 weeks, we uh fell in love, became boyfriend and girlfriend, we kissed all the couple things. Then after going in and out of the forest for 4 weeks people saw, they thought I was in like a team with him. The cops were after me and him. Then the police raided the forest, found us two in the scary tree, the told us to surrender and go to jail, it didn't go down so easy, shit went down, fast. Ash said, "This is my forest, NOT YOURS!" he turned into, it. They started shooting at me, he was protecting me, luckly the had suck ass aim and missed until one bullet, hit him, right in the stomach, then he went back into Ash. The police stopped shooting, brought us down and talked to Ash. Ash told the police the story he told me, they brought him into the hospital and asked him all these questions, but then... Ash... uh... died... at 1:00AM. I cried for hours and hours... then I woke up.  
The End...


End file.
